


Are You Scared?

by jackson_nicole



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big bad hunter...Scared?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Scared?

Max and Dean had been stowed away at Rufus' cabin for about 3 weeks after a hunt that went bad. After refusing to listen to Max for almost all of those 3 weeks, he finally gave in, and when Max said she was going into town for a few hours to get supplies and restock, he grabbed a book and started reading. Unfortunately for him, he grabbed The Shining. Having read the back cover, Dean thought _No big deal. I hunt monsters all day. This shit won't scare me._  But he was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong.

About halfway through the book, Dean was buried in it. He was so focused, he hadn't heard Max pull up and walk in. He didn't even hear her call his name. Dean was so invested when Max finally found him, she decided to exact a little revenge for the little prank he had pulled when they first got there. Her hair still had a tinge of blue to it. Max snuck up behind him and waited until he had turned the page and figured out where he was at. Taking her time and watching her breathing, Max timed out when to scare the shit out of him. She took her time; Thinking about how to do it. Whether to scream at him or just do a simple thing like 'Hey, Dean?' Which would probably still scare the shit out of him either way. Finally she came to a decision.

She stepped back and started whispering, indistinctly. She contained her laughter as she crumpled up a piece of paper and aimed. She chucked it at him and shouted, "DEAN!"

Dean jumped, throwing his book across the room and let out a girlish scream. Max burst into laughter and fell to the floor, holding her sides as she rolled around. Dean sighed and rubbed his face before picking up the book and launching it at her. Max saw the book and rolled to the side and onto her stomach.

"You're a bitch, Max. That wasn't funny. I damn near blew your head off!" Dean said. Max giggled.

"Really? It looked to me like you were too busy screaming like a girl to grab your gun." Max teased. Dean rolled his eyes and went to Max and pulled her up. Max gripped his hands and moved closer. "Aw. Did I wound the big bad hunter's pride?"

Dean gave her a look and let go of her hands and walked out. Max snickered and poked her head around the corner.

"Don't worry, Dean. I won't tell Sammy." Max said. Dean turned and gave her a look.

"You better not." He said. Max giggled.

"The pie is in the plastic bag. Love you!" Max said, tilting her head to the side, then popping back behind the wall, her cackling laughter echoing through the cabin. Dean sighed and shook his head, opening the pie box in front of him.


End file.
